<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures of the Voltron Littles by KatyParks0229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994911">Adventures of the Voltron Littles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyParks0229/pseuds/KatyParks0229'>KatyParks0229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith has DID [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociative Identity Disorder, Family Game Night, I don't have a reason why, I don't know where the Alteans are but they are not in this one, Kinda Adam/shiro, M/M, Multiple Personalities, mentions of keith - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyParks0229/pseuds/KatyParks0229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Voltron family meets Axel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith has DID [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures of the Voltron Littles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I know it's been a while. Sorry. Also I'm still looking for a name for the system, so any suggestions are welcomed. Please let me know what you thought of this short and/or leave suggestions on what you want to see happen with the system and Voltron next.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The team was having one of our mandatory team bonding nights, just laying around playing board games and watching movies. As usual Keith was caught up in training so Shiro was hunting him down. No one was allowed to skip team bonding nights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Keith and Shiro came back, Keith came running in yelling, “I wanna play a game!” He sat right next to me, eyes wide with excitement. “Daddy said we were playing games! I like games!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the childish accent I could tell it wasn’t Keith. It must be one of the children alters Kate told us about. She had said to treat them like a child but how old was this kid? Were they a boy or girl? Did that matter? Is it okay to touch them? Did they have trauma? All these questions ran through my head within seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, do you wanna pick what we play?” I eventually went with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! What games do we have?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all over here.” I gestured to the pile on the table. Child-Not-Keith happily jumped up and started going through all the games we had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro finally entered the room, a purple hippo in his hands. “Axel, I told you to wait for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Child-Not-Keith, now named Axel, looked up guilty. “But Daddy, I wanted to play a game and you were taking too long!” Daddy? This would definitely be discussed later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sighed, “I got Hipa for you. I’m sorry it took so long Keith had it hidden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel reached out with grabby hands until Shiro gave him the hippo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! Can we play a game now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed, “Yeah, we can play any game you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the night we played several board games including, Mancala, Darts, Cup Pong, Checkers, Uno, and other card games. These were all games the team had built together for team bonding, before we knew about the Littles. Axel played his little heart out in every game. We made sure to take it easy on him, letting him win every now and then, even if he was well behaved when he lost. We were on our fifth round of Uno when Axel finally fell asleep in Shiro’s lap, his claimed seat of the night. The poor thing had been playing sleepy the whole round. Shiro fondly looked at him while running his hands through the boy's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little buddy finally fell asleep.” I chuckled. It was weird, it may be the same body as Keith but Axel did not sleep like Keith. Instead of Keith’s curled up clutching a pillow, Axel slept with his arms and legs out like a starfish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when he wakes up will he still be a little?” Pidge asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shrugged, “Anyone could be fronting when the body wakes up. It’ll most likely be Keith, but you never know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so the most important question: why does Axel call you Daddy? Please tell me he didn’t hear Adam call you that and decided that was your name.” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s face went red. “Actually...well… Axel is kinda Adam’s and I’s son. He’s always looked to Adam as a dad figure. He started calling me that after I started dating Adam. I think it’s the brain's way of giving them a normal childhood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Pidge said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s so sweet of you and Adam.” Hunk cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but when you think about it Shiro can’t be with his son and boyfriend at the same time.” Pidge pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or his brother” I chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s so sad.” Hunk replied. “How do you do it, Shiro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shrugged, “It’s hard, but I love them and there’s no changing it so I just have to deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww Shiro, I didn’t know you had such a tragic love story.” Hunk cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They should make this shit a movie.” Pidge exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language.” Shiro chimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously Shiro! You’re like the most understanding person. Most people would be a little freaked out that their boyfriend, brother and son all share a body.” Pidge continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever accidentally kissed Keith?” I asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro turned red, “No!” He claimed unconvincingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge smirked, “Oh you totally did!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>